warframelorefandomcom-20200215-history
The War Within
on the Orbiter, the Lotus worryingly asks about the Operator's state due to high Somatic output. After the Operator reassures the Lotus of their condition, they are asked to deploy a Warframe to Lua to investigate. Landing on Lua, the Lotus narrates how they are now in the place where Margulis tried to help the Tenno to tame the Void within them, saying how in that way all Tenno were born here. As the Operator tries to clarify whether they were truly born there, the Lotus relates that they were the only things saved from the Zariman as the Orokin tried to rectify their mistake. Detecting an unusual signature within the vicinity, the Lotus asks the Tenno to investigate. Deeper in the facility, the Tenno will encounter a shadowy being that can seemingly teleport, with the Operator reporting that they think the intruder is Teshin. Confused as to Teshin's presence, the Lotus asks the Tenno to track him down, seeing as how he is heading towards the reservoir. Through a transmission, Teshin asks the Tenno, whom he refers to as a "child", to leave as the matter at hand doesn't concern them. Annoyed at Teshin's behavior, the Operator asks what he is doing. When the Tenno finally catches up to Teshin, they see him next to a Reservoir examining a broken pod, when a female voice asks Teshin to bring "them" to her. Asking as to the identity of the female voice, Teshin reveals it to be "the Queens", which the Operator immediately recognizes as the Grineer's Twin Queens. In a blink, Teshin draws his nikana and puts it to the Warframe's neck, warning them that they are not as safe behind the Warframes as they think, and that Teshin will fight them if they attempt to follow him. He then casts a decoy Specter of himself as he escapes, while the place begins to fill with Corrupted. The Operator asks the Lotus to track Teshin, who replies that Teshin's Specters are masking his signature. The Lotus, having once thought the Grineer Queens as just a myth propagated by Grineer Command, asks the Operator if Teshin should do this alone. With the Operator still annoyed at Teshin's condescending behavior towards them, the Operator states that they will not be told what to do by Teshin, and asks the Lotus to track Teshin down once they've dealt with the Specter. Players at this point must pursue one of Teshin's Specters, which appear as a violet energy decoy of him, and then take him down. Unlike most Capture targets, Teshin's Specter will fight back if threatened, engaging the player in melee combat. Once Teshin's Specter has been successfully taken down, players must then capture it via a Capture Target prompt. After the player accomplishes this, the Lotus will ask the Tenno to extract, having locked on to Teshin's route. Heading to a Corpus Gas City on Jupiter where the Lotus has tracked Teshin's signal, the Lotus theorizes on the tactical advantage they can gain against the Grineer if they can locate the Twin Queens. The Operator then wonders why Teshin doesn't want the Tenno's help if he's tracking down the Queens, making the Lotus muse about Teshin's prideful personality. Once the Tenno catches up to Teshin's location, it is revealed that they are tracking yet another of Teshin's Specters, and the Lotus asks the Tenno to capture it so they can use it to track Teshin. As with the previous mission, players must disable and then Capture the Teshin Specter before it can escape. Players can then extract once they have accomplished the mission. * The Lotus tracks down Teshin's next location to a supposedly uninhabited asteroid field that deep scans reveal to have a 'security matrix', making the Lotus believe that someone is hiding something. The Lotus then asks the Tenno to prepare their Archwing for the mission. Deployed near an unusual asteroid structure, the Lotus briefs that the Tenno must disable the security matrix surrounding it before they can head inside to investigate. The Lotus asks Ordis as to whether their angle of approach is the best, to which Ordis points out the various traps and dangers outside of the shipping corridor the Tenno are in, and are thus advised to stick to this route. Inside the asteroid base, Ordis points to the presence of a Grineer transport ship passing through several laser scanners on their route. In this section, players must avoid the red laser scanners within the corridor by keeping the moving transport between themselves and the red laser scanners as they pass. There are two sets of lasers that players must clear safely before they reach the end of the corridor, terminating into a transport hangar, where the player will encounter Kuva Grineer for the first time. Upon reaching the hangar players are automatically detached from their Archwings to transition into standard ground combat, where they are then tasked with disabling the security matrix by activating a console. When the console is activated, players must then defend the console from Grineer attack for 2 minutes until the shutdown is complete - players will fail the mission if the console is destroyed. Once the security is overridden, players must then kill all remaining Grineer within the hangar to continue with the mission. Transitioning into Archwing once more, the Operator expresses their surprise at the asteroid base that lies beyond the hangar, with the Lotus presuming it to be the Queen's Fortress. The Operator notes the Fomorian engines attached to the fortress, and realizes that the base is mobile, explaining why they've never been able to find it. The Lotus asks the Tenno to return to their ship and wait for Teshin to contact them, but the Tenno sees this as an opportunity to discover what's inside, fearing that they'll lose their chance if the fortress moves again. Proceeding inside the Fortress, the Operator tries to contact the Lotus, only to discover that they no longer have contact with her, and thus must proceed without her guidance. The Fortress features various scanners that will trigger defenses when a Tenno is detected; player can choose to either avoid the scanners by stealth, or simply run through the level as fast as possible. Deeper into the Fortress, player will come upon a large cavernous room with an large elevator whose access is locked. Deep inside the Fortress, the Tenno finally finds the Queens' throne room, the very same one from their vision, where they are then confronted by Teshin, telling them that they have ruined them both, as Kuva Guardians and the Twin Queens themselves descend into the room. The Queens reveal Teshin's true name as Teshin Dax, a Dax soldier from the old Orokin Era, who is unable to disobey the Queen's orders. Disappointed at how Teshin brought the Warframe instead of the Operator themselves, the Queens nonetheless manage to restrain the Tenno with Teshin's help, and proceeds to disrupt Operator's connection to it. Back in the Orbiter, Ordis identifies this as a Transference Surge and urges Operator to cut the link, which Operator claims they cannot do. Unable to shut down the Link from the Orbiter and prevent the Surge, the Operator is rendered unconscious. The Operator wakes up outside of their Transference chamber to the laments of distraught Ordis. Once the Operator calms the Cephalon down, they ask Ordis to reestablish Transference with their Warframe. To this Ordis replies that he is unable to do so, asking the Operator to reestablish the Somatic Link with their Void energies. At this point, players must use their Void powers on the Somatic Link receptacle on top of the Transference chamber by firing a Void Beam at it However, the Operator experiences a backlash that prevents prolonged periods of firing. Believing that the Operator can no longer control Warframes, Ordis suddenly initiates his Purge Precept, decompressing the ship while turning the Sentinel's default guns (even if it is not equipped with one) against the Operator. Barely containing his care for the Operator, Ordis urges them to head to the navigation console so that he may detach the landing craft. The player must now escape to the front of the Orbiter, avoiding both the Sentinel's attacks and steam vents that periodically stagger and block the player from progressing. Managing to escape to the front of their landing craft, the Operator now find themselves stranded on top of a snowy mountain on Earth. Players must navigate the snow-covered path and avoid getting blown off by the wind as they make their way to a cave at the end of the path. Within the cave, the Operator finds a corpse by a fireplace, where they are then confronted by Teshin once more. After a brief altercation where the Operator fails to land a punch on Teshin, the latter locks the Operator inside the cave by closing an old automated door. As Teshin's voice explains the nature of Margulis' "lie" as to what she did to the Tenno, the Operator comes across a massive Ayatan Sculpture encased in icy stalactites. Players must use their Void Beam to destroy the ice, before shooting the front of the Sculpture with the beam, setting off a reaction that sees the Operator fall to the abyss below. After waking up from their fall, the Operator remembers bits of their past on the Zariman when an accident first broke out on the ship and were lied to by their original mother about being safe with her, as narrated by the Queens. The Operator comes across a chamber with the floor covered in bones and skeletons, with a creature - a Golden Maw - visibly moving underground that Teshin warns the Operator of. After crossing the chamber, the Operator gains the ability to perform Void Blast, a powerful conic blast that can be fired by the Operator to the front, and which they can use to destroy the barrier blocking their way further down the cave. After another memory narrated by the Queens regarding the Operator's original father informing them that something out in space is watching the crew, the Operator will unlock another ability called Void Dash, a short-range teleport allowing them to cross large distances quickly, and which the player can use to cross the gap by that part of the corridor going forward. Players will come across yet another bone chamber, this time with two Golden Maws, thus necessitating the use of their newly acquired powers to cross the chamber. After another narrated memory of how the Operator feeling safe with the children on the Zariman, the Operator will unlock Void Mode, a short-term invisibility/invincibility. At the end of the path another memory is narrated by the Queens, explaining the adults on the Zariman have gone mad by the Void's influence. Players are now given a choice between three replies in how to respond: * Sun I held out hope ** I held out hope we'd be rescued. So I avoided the bloodshed. * Neutral They had lost their minds ** They had lost their minds. I didn't blame them. We built a makeshift prison. * Moon They were nothing but animals ** They were nothing but animals by then. So I hunted. The Operator will then unlock the ability to perform Transference, allowing them to physically possess and take control of an eligible target, as Teshin explains that they have now unlocked their full power. In the next and final bone chamber, players are tasked with using Transference against a Golden Maw, which can be done by stunning the Maw with Void Blast, and then using Transference while targeted. Once players have control of the Maw, they can use the Maw's ability to burrow and attack to cross the chamber to the mountain exit. Outside, Teshin reveals that he is a Dax, a soldier who fights for the Orokin, but can never defy his masters and the Kuva Scepter, forcing him to obey the Queens. Players must navigate their way through the mountain side before coming across a Yuvan Theater, a place where Orokin used to gather to barter over the "young and exotic", to be used in the process of Continuity. Teshin then reveals that Continuity is what the Queen intends to perform on the Operator, as well as the nature of the process: to take over the Operator's mind and body, claiming it as her own. The Queens narrate the final memory of how the Void coiled itself around children of the Zariman, prompting another dialogue choice: * Sun I hated it * Neutral I controlled it * Moon I embraced it In defiance, the Operator successfully fires their Void Beam at the vision of the Queens. The entire sequence in the mountain pass is revealed to be a mental scenario taking place in the seconds before the Queen's Transference Surge completes, but this time the Operator breaks free from control. Waking up in the Orbiter once more, the Operator finds that they have retained the new powers they have unlocked, and are able to use their Void Beam once again. Intending to reclaim their Warframe and save Teshin from the Queens, and with Ordis telling them that the Fortress has moved once again, the Operator performs a Transference with player input to teleport themselves to their Warframe. With the Warframe and Operator now together within the Queens' chamber, the Worm Queen flees while the Elder Queen orders their Kuva Guardians to attack the Tenno. The Kuva Guardians are immune to Warframe attacks, and Warframe powers are nullified inside the chamber, along with the player being unable to use their Primary and Secondary weapons, or any Gear. In order to fight the Guardians, the Tenno must utilize their Operator's void powers to destroy them by stepping out of their Warframe using their Transference ability. On killing the first Kuva Guardian, Teshin will point out the weakness to the Queen's systems: the nine large, red braids hanging around their throne. Killing each set of Kuva Guardians will make the braids vulnerable to attack, indicated by their glyphs glowing red, and thus allowing them to be destroyed with the Operator's Void Beam. After destroying all the braids, the Elder Queen will order Teshin to attack the Tenno. Unlike the Kuva Guardians, Teshin is capable of restraining the Operator via his Orvius glaive weapon, rendering the Operator helpless. However, Teshin is vulnerable to the Warframe's melee attacks. Once the player has defeated Teshin, the Queen will try to attack the Tenno with a beam from her Scepter. For this part, players only have to wait for the Queen to drop her shield to fire the beam, and then use Void Dash against the Queen. With the Queen's Kuva Scepter in hand, Teshin is freed from the Queen's influence and requests that he kill her, prompting another dialogue choice to the player, which will affect the cutscene that follows: * Sun Let her rot ** The Operator commands Teshin to stay put, allowing the Elder Queen to escape. * Neutral I will do it ** The Operator commands Teshin to stay put and fires a Void Beam at the Elder Queen, instantly killing her. * Moon Kill her ** The Operator commands Teshin to strike, who proceeds to lunge at the Elder Queen and kill her with a single strike of his nikana. Regardless of which choice the player makes, Teshin leaves and the Operator regains contact with the Lotus, and are then ordered to extraction. Upon their return to the ship, Ordis asks the player if they can still use Transference, prompting the player to perform Transference to switch to their Operator. A short argument erupts between the Lotus and the Operator over Margulis' actions with the Tenno, before Ordis interrupts with reports of an active Old War beacon. The Operator once again returns to the same mountain pass they visited during the dream sequence. While the route is identical to the previous Mountain Pass mission, this time there are obstacles to the player's path that has to be removed using the player's powers - Void Blast for destroying ice walls, and Void Beam for opening Orokin doors by shooting a barrel with glowing lines beside the doors. On reaching the large Ayatan Sculpture seen previously, players can activate it once again by shooting it with a Void Beam. Once activated, a series of platforms will float and be lit up as the player traverses them via Void Dash, until they reach a door at the top of the chamber. Beyond it, at the summit of the mountain, the Operator meets with Teshin again, who expresses the Kuva on the Scepter that was taken from the Queen is believed to be the blood of the Orokin ancestors, either an elixir of immortality or a maddening oil. Teshin tells the Operator that the Kuva may just be a symbol to the Operator, that what they do with it will define them more than anything. The final dialogue choice for players will appear: * Sun Destroy ** The Operator crushes the Kuva, before an unknown voice speaks from the Operator: "You mad at me, kiddo? Did you forget? You owe me." * Neutral Control ** The Operator gives the Kuva to Teshin, before an unknown voice speaks from the Operator: "Don't forget, kiddo... you're nothing without me." * Moon Consume ** The Operator drinks the Kuva, before an unknown voice speaks from the Operator: "Hey, kiddo, what took you so long?" Teshin shakes the Operator out of their trance, and asks them to be careful, as the world "weighs more heavily" on them now. After completing the quest, Teshin will send an inbox message, asking for forgiveness for his actions.